The present invention relates to a new and improved construction of apparatus for the determination of the throughflow or throughput of a medium or material which is conveyed through at least one pipe conduit or line by a pump device at a varying flow velocity, and furthermore, the invention pertains to use of this novel apparatus during the injection of such medium in construction or building applications, in order to measure the injection pressure and the quantity of injected material.
Generally speaking, the apparatus of the present development is of the type comprising a throughflow measuring device generating measuring value signals in accordance with the material throughflow. Connected with the throughflow measuring device is an evaluation device for processing the measuring value signals, and at the evaluation device there is performed, based upon these measuring value signals, a display and/or recording of the quantity of material which has been conveyed per unit of time and in toto through the pipe conduit or the like.
In Swiss Pat. No. 609,423 there is disclosed an apparatus for the injection of an injection material into a number of bore holes, wherein a throughflow device and a pressure measuring device are operatively associated with the infeed line for each bore hole. These measuring devices are connected with an evaluation device where there is displayed and/or recorded the injection pressures and the injected quantity of the medium or material being handled. Since the pump device, which consists of piston pumps, conveys the injection material through the conduits or lines with appreciable fluctuations in the throughflow velocity, considerable difficulties arise during the determination of the material throughflow, so that there is not readily possible an exact determination of the quantity of medium which is actually injected into the individual bore holes.